becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr R Mcgeddon
When in his way, humans can do one of two things: move aside or hit the floor. As the bodies pile up and the clips unload, Mr. R Mc is fully devoted to the Holy Father Church and serves as a fully trained assassin. Much like his fellow Bishop Lady Marge, R Mc serves as an enforcer who prefers to keep much of his personal traits a secret. R Mc guards the Church Archives that contain the true identities of the Bishops of Bastard and is the personal bodyguard of the Holy Queen Mother Lady Sadie. __TOC__ Early Life Basic Training Bishop R Mcgeddon was born Franklin Merrill Tower to military parents Sergeant Major Merrill Oliver Tower and Corporal Linda Tower (nee Bonner). Young Franklin spent most of his youth on bases with his parents. He and his two younger brothers, Robert and Coulter, received all the benefits of officers in the U.S. Army. Frank and his siblings learned disciple at an early age. They learned respect for their elders, themselves and others. He tried crossed his parents in fear of breaking their family code of honor. He always kept his brothers in line when his parents were gone and was the big brother every bullied kid wanted to have. Private First Class Frank loved his mother and honored his father. He wanted to make them proud by serving his country. But, against his father’s wishes, Frank joined the United States Marine Corp while Robert joined the National Guard and Coulter joined the regular Army. Frank's choice caused a stir in the family; his mother Linda supported his choice to join the Marines, but his father and two brothers thought he was dishonoring the family tradition. Frank got into an argument with his father and youngest brother before he left home. He kept in contact with Robert, but Coulter and his father didn’t want to speak to him. Military Career The Gulf War Frank was deployed to Kuwait in January of 1991 where he helped secure an airport under Iraqi control. This was the only fire fight he saw during the entire war. After that, he and his regiment were sent to guard oil wells, some of which burned for days on end. Sickness & Remedy Like many Gulf War Veterans, Frank suffered from a wide range of symptoms like fatigue, muscle pain, cognitive problems, rashes and diarrhea due to chemical exposure during active duty. On top of that, he suffered quietly from combat stress, but quelled and cured himself of this illness by working as a messman, preparing meals for his fellow Marines. A Major Goat Screw Frank’s commanding officer was a newly ranking officer trying to impress his fellow Marines by telling Frank that he wanted him back out at the oil fields, but Frank made it clear that he was recovering from an (at the time) unknown illness and had orders to remain in the chow hall. The commanding officer, who was known for being a bully and brawler, decided to get in Frank’s face and shout down at him. Frank reminded calm and told the younger Marine that he was “clearly above his pay grade”, until the officer knocked a pot out of Frank’s hands and shoved him. Frank saw red and a fist fight ensued that his fellow Maries would go on to call “The Wrath of Mister Armageddon”. This nickname stuck for the rest of his tour. When Frank returned home, he was court marshaled and honorably discharged from his regiment. And the commanding officer? Let’s just say he needed cosmetic dental surgery when it was all over. Commanding Officer Geedunk?! Frank later discovered the real reason for his ejection from the Maries: the commanding officer who ordered Frank back out to the oil fields was a close homosexual who wanted to have sex with Frank, but Frank had been ignoring his advances. This made Frank want to go out and kill the young officer, but he turned to his passion for cooking instead. An Officer’s Perfect Mess Upon returning, Frank got a job as a short cook at a local diner. There he found his love for cooking and began to have thoughts of opening up his own diner. In-Country Tragedies By 1999, Frank was living off of his VA benefits and put himself through night school where he earned an honorary certificate in culinary arts. He got hired a chef at an up-scale restaurant called “Gaines & Co.” owned by a man named Travis Gaines, where he was the talk of the town and brags that he even cooked for Vice President Al Gore. In the midst of his culinary fame, Frank received a call from his mother saying that his youngest brother was in critical condition after an auto collusion with a drunk driver. Frank arrived at the hospital only to learn that his kid brother had just died. One week later, his father Merrill died of a heart attack. It was a major blow to Frank’s heart. The restaurant owner and his family raised money to bury his father and brother, but Frank had lost this love of cooking. By then Travis Gaines’ daughter, Isabel, had taken over the family business. Isabel told Frank that he always had a place at his restaurant, but Frank focused more on supporting his mother and staying close with his remaining brother. About a year later, in 2000, Robert was arrested and falsely accused of drug possession. Robert maintained his innocence, but the court seemed tilted in the corrupt officer’s favor. Frank wanted to kill the officer who wrongly accused his kid brother; this led him to begin studying law. Frank took night classes to become a lawyer and get a new trial for his brother. Back to the Corp of Things After the Attacks on September 11th, Frank reenlisted and was sent to Iraq in March of 2003. He thought that being back in the Corp would bring zeal and gusto to his life again, but it only brought disillusionment and disappointment. This time around, he didn’t see any fire-fight. He spent most of his tour guarding oil wells. Fuckery in the Scullery Frank openly refused to remain in Iraq any longer. He almost got into a fight with his newest ranking officer, but a fellow Marine by the name of Laura Dotson calmed him down. She knew how to take Frank’s mind off of killing and showed Frank a side of himself that he never knew existed. One night, while doing some late-night cleaning at the tent mess, Frank and Laura had sex. They continued their secret relationship until their tour was over. The Ultimate Gagglefuck Frank professed his love for Laura and proposed to her. Laura was reluctant with her answer, but Frank coaxed into agreeing to becoming his wife by kissing and caressing her. Frank and Laura planned their wedding accordingly, but as the big day drew nigh, Laura became more distant from him. Frank was under the impression that Laura was getting cold feet and wanted to call it off. Frank confronted Laura and asked her what was wrong. Laura proceeded to have sex with Frank again, but afterward she said that she had something to tell him. Laura Dotson was actually born Larsen Dotson and he had sexual reassignment surgery before joining the military. Laura was really a man. Fuck. Just Fuck. Frank flipped out. He tried to strangle Laura/Larsen with his bare hands. He left a few bruises on Laura/Larsen, but he managed to contain his rage, knowing he’d end up in prison with his brother Robert. Attorney Frank Tower Tip of the Spear Frank decided that he’d had enough. He went back to college where he used his VA checks and various scholarships to put himself through law school. After graduating, he went after the corrpt police department that wrongfully imprisoned his brother, sued them and won. He got Robert’s sentence overturned, the charges dropped and the dismissed. With Robert free and clear and his mother Linda well taken care of with the lawsuit money, Frank began submitting his resume to online job sites. A few months later, he got an email for a job as a public defender in Cankerton, New Jersey. Frank packed up and moved to the Garden State, totally unaware of the fate that awaited him there. The Barracks Lawyer Many in Cankerton referred to him as a “barracks lawyer” with a short fuse. Frank was known for fighting other attorneys and many corrupt lawyers stirred clear of him. Defending the Holy Father Church Judge Abraham Blumberg was impressed with Frank’s no-nonsense, incorruptible demeanor and asked Frank if he could defend a friend of his who was an arch bishop. Frank didn’t know much about religious law and declined, but Blumberg told him the case was one that he could handle. Frank took the case and discovered that the man he was defending was the Masked Bastard. Becoming a Bishop Text Oath to the Arch Bishop Text Security with Lady Marge Text Guarding Lady Sadie Text Fucking Lady Marge ---- ---- ----